customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero Factory: The Video Game
Hero Factory: The Video Game is a (fictional) RPG game based in the Bla234's Hero Factory Universe. It was developed by Bioware. Synopsis Backstory The evil menace known as Whipcrack has returned to bring terror and destruction to the citizens of the galaxy. The Hero Factory has been called in to challenge this threat. They have sent out an elite Hero to defeat Whipcrack. You are this Hero... Plot Synopsis The plot revolves around either Furno or Breez (depending on what gender you choose) as they go around the galaxy, defeating Whipcrack's minions and eventually Whipcrack himself. Menu Screen The menu screen is as shown here, with a "New Hero" option, a "Load Hero" option, an "Achievements" option, an "Options" option, and a "Credits" option. Levels 1. Strange Rumours... Enemies: SplitBots Boss: Ultimate Splitface- 5 hearts (escapes) 2. Following the trail... Enemies: SplitBots, Rogue WorkerBots Boss: Ultimate Splitface- 6 hearts 3. Nectar Enemies: WaspBots Boss: Ultimate Thornraxx- 6 hearts (escapes) 4. Wasp's Nest Enemies: WaspBots, Enhanced WaspBots Boss: Ultimate Thornraxx- 7 hearts 5. Acid Enemies: AcidBots Boss: Corroder 2.0- 7 hearts (escapes) 6. Sticky Green Stuff Enemies: AcidBots, SlimeBots Boss: Corroder 2.0- 8 hearts 7. Flying High Enemies: BatBots Boss: Phoenix- 8 hearts (escapes) 8. Fireflies Enemies: BatBots, FlyBots Boss: Phoenix- 9 hearts 9. Storm Time Enemies: CrushBots Boss: Thunder 2.0- 9 hearts (escapes) 10. I hear thunder, I hear thunder... Enemies: CrushBots, BashBots Boss: Thunder 2.0- 10 hearts 11. The Fuse Enemies: BombBots Boss: Xplode 2.0- 10 hearts (escapes) 12. Xploding Dynamite Enemies: BombBots, DynamiteBots Boss: Xplode 2.0- 11 hearts 13. I hate spiders! Enemies: Arachnix Drones Boss: Delta Omega- 11 hearts (escapes) 14. The Silver Widow Enemies: Arachnix Drones, Arachnix Soldiers Boss: Delta Omega- 12 hearts 15. The Whipper Enemies: WhipBots Boss: Whipcrack(On Wheelie Bike)- 12 hearts (escapes) 16. Skary Skeletons Enemies: Skullbots Boss: Skullmar- 12 hearts (escapes) 17. The Grave Enemies: Skullbots, SkeleBots Boss: Skullmar- 13 hearts 18. The Hissing Noise Enemies: SnakeBots Boss: Snake- 13 hearts (escapes) 19. Serpent Venom Enemies: SnakeBots, HissBots Boss: Snake- 14 hearts 20. Cold Hearted Enemies: IceBots Boss: Iceslasher- 14 hearts (escapes) 21. Frozen Solid Enemies: IceBots, SlashBots Boss: Iceslasher- 15 hearts 22. Steel Gurders Enemies: MetalBots Boss: Heavy Metal- 15 hearts (escapes) 23. The Metal Sea Enemies: MetalBots, SteelBots Boss: Heavy Metal- 16 hearts 24. Pyromaniacal Schemes Enemies: LavaBots Boss: Flame- 16 hearts (escapes) 25. Fiery Core Enemies: LavaBots, FlamethrowerBots Boss: Flame- 17 hearts 26. Whippin' Time Enemies: WhipBots, SlashBots, LavaBots, FlamethrowerBots, MetalBots, SteelBots, IceBots, SnakeBots, HissBots, Skullbots, SkeleBots, Arachnix Drones, Arachnix Soldiers, BombBots, DynamiteBots, CrushBots, BashBots, BatBots, FlyBots, AcidBots, SlimeBots, WaspBots, Enhanced WaspBots, SplitBots, Rogue WorkerBots Boss: Whipcrack- 20 hearts (escapes) 27. The Ultimate Showdown Enemies: WhipBots, SlashBots, LavaBots, FlamethrowerBots, MetalBots, SteelBots, IceBots, SnakeBots, HissBots, Skullbots, SkeleBots, Arachnix Drones, Arachnix Soldiers, BombBots, DynamiteBots, CrushBots, BashBots, BatBots, FlyBots, AcidBots, SlimeBots, WaspBots, Enhanced WaspBots, SplitBots, Rogue WorkerBots, UltraBots Boss: Whipcrack- 40 hearts Random Call Center Levels 1. Ultra Time Enemies: UltraBots Boss: Enhanced UltraBot- 17 hearts 2. Angry Workers Enemies: Rogue WorkerBots Boss: Rogue Worker Manager- 18 hearts 3. The Helicopter Enemies: ChopperBots, RotorBots Boss: Rotor 2.0- 19 hearts 4. Melting Down Enemies: MeltBots, NuclearBots Boss: Meltdown 2.0- 20 hearts Trivia *Most of the villains in the game do not actually work for Whipcrack, they work for other gang leaders. Category:Video Games